


shogatsu

by residentfujoshi



Series: KuroDachi's Holidays [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, japanese new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentfujoshi/pseuds/residentfujoshi
Summary: Kurosawa and Adachi celebrate the New Year together as a couple.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: KuroDachi's Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	shogatsu

“Thank you for the meal!” Adachi happily chirps, obviously satisfied with his meal. It’s the first time in years since he ate a fulfilling meal on New Years’ Eve. In the past years, he would just eat store-bought food and celebrate the New Year alone in his apartment. But this year is different. When Kurosawa, his boyfriend, offered to celebrate the New Year together, he agreed right away, or else it’ll be like any other year. Here he is right now, in his boyfriend’s apartment.

Kurosawa smiles, “Are you sure you don’t want more soba? I made a little too much earlier.” 

Adachi laughs lightly as he remembers how Kurosawa was having so much fun making the noodles from scratch, he ended up preparing more than two servings. But despite being his first time, he made the noodles well. Probably because he kneaded the dough well and his cuts were perfectly even. 

“Nah, I’m fine. Seriously, ever since we started going out, I’ve been putting on some pounds,” Adachi playfully says, poking his tummy softly which Kurosawa found cute. 

“Good for you. At least, you don’t eat too much convenience store food these days. It's unhealthy,” remarked Kurosawa. He has been adamant in making Adachi live a healthier life, even if it means cooking for him or supervising his meals since Adachi always ends up eating instant or convenient foods. Adachi is more than thankful for that. Nowadays, he tries to whip up some healthy dishes for himself and lets Kurosawa try it from time to time.

Kurosawa starts clearing the dishes on the table, with Adachi helping him on the side. It has been a routine for them to help each other in cleaning up wherever house they stay for the night. They move so quickly and fluidly without any words, already aware of what they should do. 

Done with their clean-up, Kurosawa turns the TV on to wait for the countdown. They settled in front of the window, gazing at the night sky while waiting. The soft sound from the TV envelopes the room. Adachi leans his head into Kurosawa’s shoulders, making himself comfortable. 

“What time are we going to the shrine tomorrow?” Adachi asks. It is Adachi’s first time to visit a shrine with someone other than Tsuge and his own family. He would normally go after all the people had gone since the line to the shrines can tend to get long but this time, he wanted to visit early despite the long line warnings. After all, he wouldn’t mind the long line as long as he’s with Kurosawa.

Before he answers, Kurosawa takes a quick peek at Adachi’s face. _He looks angelic, is he even real? Thank you for the good fortune last New Year. Can’t wait to see what’s our fortune next year._

Kurosawa didn’t notice he was staring already. His thoughts were broken when he hears Adachi calling him and sees a hand waving in front of him. 

“Earth to Kurosawa. Did you hear what I said earlier?”

“Ah yes, we could go in a little late. At around 10 AM?” Kurosawa replies. They need to sleep after staying up all night to wait for the New Year to come. They need extra strength and power to wait in a long line. 

Adachi nods in agreement. He can’t wait to wish for a good year ahead of them. With Kurosawa staring at the night sky, he didn’t notice how Adachi shifted his position after hearing the countdown from the TV.

_[FROM TV -- 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!]_

Adachi grabs Kurosawa’s neck and pulls him closer. He descends his lips onto Kurosawa’s for a kiss. Kurosawa’s eyes widened at the gesture, his body froze, and his mind went blank. Adachi pulled out from the kiss, cheeks red due to his action. He rarely initiated a kiss, yet he did it perfectly tonight. “Happy New Year..,” Adachi mumbles, almost a whisper because Kurosawa almost didn’t catch what he was trying to say.

With his thoughts gathered together, Kurosawa feels elated with what happened. He was so happy, he could just pass out. But of course, he wouldn’t do that. _Adachi looks so cute right now. His cheeks are flushed in embarrassment._

Kurosawa leans into Adachi’s ear and says “Happy New Year, Adachi.” He plants a quick kiss on Adachi’s lips and envelopes him in a hug. 

Adachi feels all his blood travels to his cheeks at Kurosawa’s actions but composed himself in the end to return Kurosawa’s hug. _I’m so lucky to have Kurosawa in my life._

Morning came, Adachi woke up to space beside him. The bed is still a little warm, meaning Kurosawa just woke up several minutes before him. He could smell the omelet from outside, making him jolt out of the bed. 

“Good morning, Adachi,” Kurosawa greets as he sets the table. He takes a quick look at Adachi and notices his hair. _His bed hair looks cute as always._ He places the chopsticks in front of Adachi who is already seated at the table. Adachi clasps his hands together, silently whispering _Thank you for the meal._

Adachi offered to clean up this time since Kurosawa already went through the trouble to prepare breakfast. He already prepared their dinner yesterday night, and now breakfast. It was only right if Adachi helped. Adachi cleared the table and placed every dish in the sink. He starts washing the dishes, occasionally looking behind to check on what Kurosawa was doing.

Kurosawa walks back to the living room, carrying a bunch of cards in his hands.

Adachi shakes off the towel, removing excess water, before hanging it. He looks back and sees the cards on Kurosawa’s hand, “Oh, who sent you cards this year?”

“Just the usual, my parents, sister, and a few officemates,” Kurosawa mutters. A few officemates would only mean Fujisaki, Rokkaku, and a few from the sales department.

The two got ready in no time. Since it was still winter, they dressed up in layers and topped everything with a long coat. Seeing a handsome Adachi beside him, Kurosawa couldn’t help himself and took a picture of his boyfriend. Before, Adachi would always be embarrassed whenever Kurosawa took his picture. In the end, he let him be and decided to take “revenge” by taking pictures of Kurosawa as well.

Adachi puts away his phone, “Okay, that’s enough. We need to go.” 

Kurosawa complies, tucking his phone away in his pocket. “Let’s go.” 

As they were walking to the train station, Kurosawa’s hands slowly found their way to Adachi’s hand.

The shrine was bustling with people of different ages and nationalities. Children, seniors, families, and tourists already formed a long line at the shrine. It is expected since it’s the first day of the year. 

Adachi noticed other people were donned in Kimonos, “I hope I can see Kurosawa wear a Kimono too,” he thought. Which wasn’t a thought, but a whisper.

“Then I want to see Adachi in a Kimono too,” Kurosawa laughs. He noticed how Adachi stopped and looked at the people wearing Kimonos. Before he could say something, he heard Adachi’s wish. 

Adachi didn’t notice he had said his thoughts out loud. With utter embarrassment, he ran towards the end of the line at the shrine. Kurosawa just followed, still laughing. 

As Adachi expected, the long lines didn’t bother him. He and Kurosawa kept on talking and laughing with each other. Kurosawa shared how his _omikuji_ came true. In his paper last year, it was written that he had a good fortune for the year. He did, as he was on top of his work. His life is comfortable, and he met the love of his life.

After almost an eternity later, they were next in line to give their prayers and wishes for the New Year. When the family in front of them leaves, the two move forward. They throw the coins they both had in their palms to the offering box. Hearing the coins fall, Kurosawa and Adachi bowed twice, then clapped twice. Few seconds had passed, they bowed once again before leaving the shrine.

Before they left the shrine, they got their lucky charms and their _omikuji_ written. They both have good fortunes this year. They just hope their wishes come true.

_Thank you for giving me Kurosawa. I wish for us to be happy and healthy this year._

_Thank you for giving me Adachi. Let us be happy together this year as well._

**Author's Note:**

> Shogatsu = Japanese New Year
> 
> Hello there! I was supposed to publish this exactly during the New Year but things happened. Here is my first Cherry Magic fic, I really can’t move on from this good drama, I keep on rewatching it. 
> 
> Some notes and reminders for this fic:  
> \- I’m not Japanese so all my knowledge about New Year and shrine visits in Japan is based on what I read off the internet. I didn’t delve much into what are the customs and traditions during Japanese New Year since I didn’t have enough research for it. And I was a little confused too.  
> \- Omikuji - random fortunes written on strips of paper  
> This fic is not proofread for mistakes, please bear if you see any.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope I made you smile even a little bit with this. Comment down below your thoughts. And let’s talk on Twitter! @residentfujoshi.


End file.
